Melting ice
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es el tipo más competitivo que hay. No hay más. Pero existe alguien capaz, por dudoso que parezca, de romper su hielo. Ése, por supuesto, es Otabek Altin, el héroe nacional de Kazajstán. OTP OtaYuri.


Yuri Plisetsky se ajustó las cintas de los patines al punto de sentir que se le cortaba la circulación de los tobillos. Sentía una profunda furia y no sabía cómo dejarla ir, así que se había desquitado de más con sus patines y ahora eran sus pies los que pagarían las consecuencias. Pero había, por supuesto, razones de sobra para ajustar los patines en vez de dejarlos algo más flojos. Recordó fácilmente un montón de patinadores que habían cometido el grave error de no ajustarlos adecuadamente por nerviosismo o descuido, y en competencias que cambiarían sus vidas, la habían jodido entera y habían perdido. Conocía por supuesto el absurdo -en unos Juegos Olímpicos- de Tonya Harding, la primer mujer estadounidense en ejecutar un triple axel -no perfecto, pero casi-, a quien en el calentamiento se le rompió una de las cintas por no atarlas correctamente. Estaban flojas. Yuri respingó, moviendo la cabeza. Era una idiotez, es imposible que pase. Pero Harding la pasaba mal entonces por no sabía qué acusación estúpida de otra patinadora _-Eso pensaba Yuri-_ que había tenido todo el apoyo y a quien sin hacer todo su esfuerzo, se le dio la plata en aquellos Juegos Olímpicos, casi sin pelear. Una especie de Grace Kelly morena, grácil, de silueta elegante y delgada. A Yuri ese tipo de mujeres más que llamar su atención, lo irritaban. No sabía por qué. Tal vez porque la Harding era alguien con quien se sentía más identificado. Tonya había peleado contra su propia naturaleza física, ejecutando un triple axel, un salto que ni siquiera se obliga a las mujeres a realizar en competencias por temor a lesiones irreversibles. Y Tonya, de menor estatura, de complexión más robusta que todas las patinadoras en su época, de aspecto granjero y sin educación, demasiado maquillada quizá, signo de una evidente autoestima deteriorada y cero consejo de nadie, de familia deshecha y con una madre represiva, se había enfrentado a todas esas adversidades con las que venía _de fábrica_ y había ejecutado el salto que hasta los hombres evaden en las competencias por temor a ejecutarlo mal y echar a perder la ejecución de otros saltos menos problemáticos que les harán obtener mejor calificación.

Sacudió la cabeza. _"Qué mierda compararme siquiera con ella, mi cuerpo es pequeño y delgado, podría hacer un maldito triple axel con los ojos cerrados"_ , se espetó a sí mismo interiormente, aunque sabía que a veces, aún le costaba tremendo esfuerzo.

Por eso, al incorporarse de la banca, no notó al joven de ojos obscuros y peinado _undercut_ que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la pista. No se habían visto desde el último programa libre que compartieran juntos, dos años atrás.

Otabek Altin abrió mucho sus marrones ojos cuando vio desfilar hacia la pista, y luego entrar en ella, a su amigo Yuri Plisetsky. Para él, ver a Yuri en silencio, lejos de las miradas interesadas y morbosas, lejos de todo el mundo, era un deleite que se reservaba exclusivamente para sí mismo. No tenía interés de que nadie más, ni siquiera el propio Plisetsky, estuviese enterado de esas visitas silenciosas que solía hacer cada cierto tiempo a las pistas donde entrenaba, a algunas competencias pequeñas o a los distintos lugares donde Yuri solía tomarse _selfies_. No quería parecer un acosador. No lo era de común, al menos hacia otras personas. Era Yuri Plisetsky, rubio, de aspecto frágil, vivos ojos verdes que traspasaban a uno como hojas de hielo, de cuerpo pequeño y ruda actitud, incluso algo neurótica, quien lo fascinaba de un modo que sobrepasaba claramente cualquier concepto de amistad.

A menudo se cuestionaba si estaba enamorado de Plisetsky. Y ni una sola vez era capaz de responderse. Sólo podía pensar en su rostro suave de labios finos y ardiente mirada furiosa, enmarcado en delicado cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros y eso lo llevaba siempre a preguntarse, algo avergonzado, qué se sentiría besarle... O incluso _algo más_.

Por supuesto él no sabía que por momentos, cuando las competencias o las prácticas dejaban al joven ruso tan cansado para moverse siquiera, éste entraba a darse un baño y mientras el vapor llenaba la habitación, pensaba en Kazajstán... Y en Otabek.

Pensaba en qué pensaría si supiera que ya había ganado dos medallas de oro.

 _"Lo conseguí, Otabek. Tú tenías razón. Siempre la tuviste..."_

Comenzó a hacer su rutina en cuanto escuchó su música sonar. Nuevamente, era _Ágape_ , el sentimiento era el mismo, aunque no la Ágape que Víktor le había enseñado. Era otra canción totalmente distinta que cuando Yuri escuchó por primera vez, se le antojó perfecta para él.

Otabek Altin parecía emocionado de verle patinar, hacer triples lutz, conatos de triple axel que por desgracia no salían bien. Sentía profundos deseos de ir y ofrecerle su apoyo, de cruzar palabras con Yuri, de abrazarle... Pero pasaría tiempo antes de que eso sucediera.

Se dio la vuelta, deseando que Yuri pudiera verlo entre la multitud de espectadores, y al observarlo totalmente absorto en su rutina imaginaria, porque al conocerlo sabía que no tenía ninguna pensada en sí, mucho menos desarrollada todavía, se dió la vuelta ajustándose el abrigo y salió desesperanzado una vez más.

A este punto, deben saber que Yuri desconocía absolutamente los sentimientos de Otabek Altin. Es decir, Yuri no tenía problemas con la homosexualidad ni nada de eso, pero lo cierto es que desconocía lo que era enamorarse de ninguna persona, pues además de su abuelo, Yuri Plisetsky no tenía apegos ni vínculos amistosos, menos aún románticos. Nunca se había enamorado y por alguna razón, probablemente por su tiempo en el patinaje varonil, no veía nada que le atrajera en las mujeres y sí mucho en ciertos varones con los que competía, más siempre era una atracción meramente visual.

Nunca había hecho amistad con nadie lo suficiente como para llegar siquiera a saber o interesarse por sus sentimientos o intereses. Sus contactos inmediatos eran su abuelo, Yakov, Víktor y _el Cerdo_. Pero ¡Por favor! Yuri odiaba profundamente a Yuuri Katsuki. De sólo pensar que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ser entrenado por Víktor, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y le daban ganas de escupir.

Pero generalmente estaba en la pista de hielo y si había algo sagrado para Yuri Plisetsky, era justamente la pista.

A veces deseaba que Víktor se hubiese enamorado de él, no porque lo amara, sino porque así nadie le habría podido robar la atención del patinador _senior_ y de esa manera lo habría entrenado sólo a él.

En toda esa disertación estaba, mientras intentaba concentrarse haciendo un triple axel y se cayó.

Le dolió tremendamente el trasero, y en tanto se incorporó con rapidez, se dio cuenta que alguien salía de la pista a toda prisa y era alguien a quien él conocía perfectamente y a quien por alguna razón había añorado ver.

Patinó rápidamente hasta la entrada al hielo y desde ahí, protegiéndose de inmediato las cuchillas, gritó:

\- _¡Otabek Altin!_

Las cabezas de los presentes se voltearon a concentrar sus miradas en el joven rubio que había alzado la voz en medio de un solemne murmullo, obvio en una pista de entrenamiento, incluyendo la del aludido, que volteó, incapaz de creer que después de varias ocasiones de haberle visto de lejos, por fin había notado su presencia. Por supuesto, en ese momento Otabek no iba a mencionar ese detalle.

Yuri le tendió la mano y Otabek sonrió de una manera que a Yuri le pareció rara, pero que en realidad dejaba entender a las claras que estaba contento de verle, por lo que sólo respondió al saludo sin acercarse más allá de lo que Yuri planteó: un saludo de mano, sin sensiblerías.

Se dirigió de vuelta hacia Yuri que a su vez caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa retadora.

\- _Justo la persona que esperaba ver en algún momento._

La sola frase removió todos los sentimientos que Otabek pudiera haber intentado evitar.


End file.
